


He saved me

by memewhorre



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memewhorre/pseuds/memewhorre
Summary: after your best friend was murdered, once home you hurt yourself and spencer took care of you. WARNING DETAIL AND TALK ABOUT SELF HARM





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING THIS PIECE CONTAINS AND MENTIONS READER SELF HARM

It was after a case that occurred in my home town. Stuff like that never really occurred where I grew up, yeah in the bad parts of town but never like this. My best friend was murdered in the process of catching the unsub. Though she wasn’t on the team she was taken captive by the malicious criminal that was murdering women in the area. I couldn’t save her. I couldn’t save her. I couldn’t save her. That kept repeating in my head as we rode back to D.C. on the plane. I hadn’t spoken a word to anyone since we all witnessed her death. Luckily, everyone was giving my distance and that’s what I wanted. I couldn’t save her. I couldn’t save her. I couldn’t save her. The plane ride was relatively short, numbly I exited the plane and entered Spencer’s car. We usually coordinated driving to and from work since we lived in the same building. Silently, he drove us back, lightly holding my hand. Once we arrived, I ran up to the fifth floor, not bothering taking the elevator, and slammed the door open to my apartment and quickly closing it after me. I couldn’t save her. I couldn’t save her. I couldn’t save her.  
Going to my kitchen, I opened the refrigerator and looked for the alcohol I knew I kept in case of emergencies. And this, was considered a major emergency. Pouring myself copious amounts of whiskey into the glass, then proceeded to chug the liquid, inviting the burn of it going down. After about three drinks, I found myself in the bathroom floor crying my eyes out. I quickly found the one thing that would make me feel better, my blades. Having not cut in a while, I hissed as I drove the razor blade across my wrist repeatedly. Satisfied with the one arm, I continued to the other. Though I heard a noise outside in the kitchen, I disregarded it knowing it was Spencer and proceeded hurting myself. I couldn’t save her. I couldn’t save her. I couldn’t save her. I couldn’t save her. I couldn’t save her. I couldn’t save her. Jumping when a harsh knock on the door, I winced as the blade went a little deeper.  
“Y/n, I know you’re in there let me in,” Spencer called out from the other side of the door. Chuckling I responded, “The damage is already done”. Not expecting what happened next, I yelp out when the door was kicked in. Spencer looked down and saw me siting on the floor surrounded by the mess I had made. More tears fell down my face as he picked me up bridal style and brought me into my bedroom. He swiftly placed me on the bed and then headed into the kitchen, no doubt getting the first aid kit. I couldn’t save her. I couldn’t save her. I couldn’t save her. I couldn’t save her. I couldn’t save her. I couldn’t save her. When he returned, I saw a few tears fall down his cheek. I did that, I made him cry. Unable to control it, I sobbed when Spencer tended to my arms. He then proceeded to get a pair of pajama shorts and took off his t shirt that he was wearing and handed it to me. He then went and received my night medicine, coming back to me wearing the pajamas he had chosen out. Kissing my forehead, he climbed into bed and held me as I cried into his neck. After about an hour of crying, I had nothing left in me, I was drained. We both fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
I might’ve not have been able to save her, but I’m glad he was there to save me from myself.


End file.
